1. Field
Embodiments relate to a wafer clamping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be manufactured by selectively and repeatedly performing various processes such as photolithography, etching, ion implantation, diffusion, metal deposition, polishing, and cleaning, to laminate a plurality of circuit patterns on a wafer.